


A Tail of Two Chicas

by intellexual_asexual



Series: Ego Short Stories [19]
Category: Markiplier TV (Web Series), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, also kjghkdfsfljd finally i continued the fucking storyline, also to the person who i gifted this to: thank fuck you said something, and chica uwu, its only been what a month??? smh, no beta we die like actor mark, otherwise i probably would have forgotten about this completely kjhkdgsfjh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intellexual_asexual/pseuds/intellexual_asexual
Summary: Continuation of my work "The Bestest Gift," where Mark gets Chica back jgkljfdk.(For Snowtiger because she reminded me that I forgot about this jkghfkls)
Series: Ego Short Stories [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106381
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	A Tail of Two Chicas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snowtiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowtiger/gifts).



> Finally I had the motivation to write this jeez kghjdljs. I have found that I can't write something unless I'm given a deadline, so I created one for myself and it... didn't really work but I still wrote this anyway kjdhkjgdhls.  
> Also wow I am not very creative with titles am I skjgksfjd.

Mark Fischbach could not believe his eyes.

Well, really he _could_ believe them, but he was choosing not to. He didn’t _want_ to. He really didn’t _want_ to believe that his beloved dog, Chica... 

...had turned hot pink.

He knew who was obviously behind this, and he dreaded going over to the Manor in search of his real dog. Why did he have to create such insane characters?

Mark decided to double check that Wilford Warfstache was the root of this problem as he dialed a number he knew by heart. Darkiplier really liked to remind him that his egos are chaotic to a T.

“Hey, yeah, Dark? Have you seen my dog running around over there? I don’t want to believe that she ran off but it’s really the only other explanation for this.”

…

“Oh come on, you know what she looks like!”

…

_"What do you mean she’s Y/N’s now?!"_

Mark facepalmed as Dark hung up on him. Great. Wonderful. Fantastic. It really could not have gotten worse than this.

He sighed as he slipped on some sneakers and headed for the portal door, with Pink Chica in tow. Mark slipped through the door and walked up to the Manor. Pink Chica slunk inside before Mark when he opened the Manor’s front doors, her tail wagging furiously as she sniffed around the foyer.

It was still pretty early in the morning, and Mark didn’t expect most of the Ipliers to be up at this hour. But he knew Wilford would be, so he marched over to the studio. He noticed that Pink Chica wasn’t following him anymore, but he couldn’t care less about where she went as he busted open the double doors to the studio.

“Wilford Warfstache, where the _fuck_ is my do—!”

Mark stopped when he noticed his dog was in here. Chica was getting her ears scratched by Y/N, who was sitting in a director’s chair in front of Wilford’s stage and typing on their laptop. Wilford was wiping down one of the armchairs, and he froze and turned to Mark when he heard his name. Y/N was looking at Mark, too, as he sighed in relief over finding his dog.

Mark walked over to Chica, and Wilford flashed him a grin and said, “Well howdy, Fishie, it’s been awhile since you visited! If swapping dogs is all it takes for you to come over, we’ll have to do that more often!”

Mark turned around and glared at Wilford as he replied, “I’m not visiting, Wilford, I’m here for my dog. As soon as I get Chica on this leash I’m leaving.”

Y/N raised an eyebrow as they continued petting Chica. “What gave us away, Mark? Wilf said the copied Chica looked exactly like her.”

At that moment a pink, fuzzy snout poked out from the studio doors, and Pink Chica sniffed once before barreling into the room. Y/N snickered and said, “Nevermind then, it looks like Wilf needs his eyes checked.”

Pink Chica circled around Y/N and Chica before attempting to climb into their lap. They giggled and got out of their seat, sitting on the ground so they could pet the new dog.

Mark huffed, annoyed that he didn’t get that reaction from Chica when he walked in, and said, “Chica, come.”

Chica looked at Mark and sneezed, but didn’t move.

“Chica Bica! Come here puppy wuppy! Come to daddy!”

Chica still did not stand up and walk over to Mark. She did tilt her head, though, as Mark took a step closer to her. He got close enough to be able to hook the leash to her collar, but before he could actually do that Chica stood up and bolted for the Jim twins’ stage. Mark groaned and Y/N laughed again, and he glared at them as they stood up and brushed some pink fur off of them.

“Chica! Come here baby!!”

Chica trotted right over to Y/N when she was called, and she sat in front of them and wagged her tail as she was rewarded with head pats for coming back.

Y/N ignored Mark’s pout as they grabbed the leash from him and gently hooked it onto Chica’s collar. They handed it back to Mark with a smirk, and he mumbled a “thanks, I guess,” as he took it.

Y/N hopped back into their chair as Mark asked them, “Would you like to explain why you took my dog?”

Y/N pointed at Wilford and said, “It wasn’t me, it was Wilf. Well, really, it was Yan’s fault, but Wilford was the one to take Chica.”

Mark slowly turned to Wilford and asked him, “Would _you_ like to explain why you took my dog?”

“...Nope!”

Wilford poofed away, and Y/N laughed as Mark sighed and turned back to them. Y/N calmed down as they pet Pink Chica and told Mark, “Look, Yan wanted to give me a pet for some reason and she went to Wilford for help. They had no idea that Wilford would take Chica. We’re sorry, Mark.”

Mark stopped glaring at them. “It’s alright. The good thing is that Chica isn’t bald, deep fried, or missing a leg. That’s really what I was worried about, since half of the Ipliers don’t exactly use many of their brain cells.”

Y/N giggled and said, “Yeah, I had a hard time keeping the Jims away from her, but she turned out fine. She’s a good girl!”

Chica wagged her tail again at being praised, and Mark led her out of the Manor after saying goodbye to Y/N. He walked through the portal door and let Chica off of her leash, checking that she had food and water before looking for Henry. 

Mark put both of the dogs outside and Amy Nelson walked up beside him. “Oh good, you found Chica! She looks like she never disappeared, where did you find her at?”

Mark decided to answer honestly. “The Manor.”

“...It’s never a dull moment with them, is it?”

Mark laughed and said, “Nope. You won’t believe how they tried to make it look like she never left.”

Amy giggled as Mark told her how bright of a pink his dog had become that morning.

  
  


~ ꕤꕤꕤꕤꕤ ~

  
  


“Wilford, we are not keeping that. I only... _tolerated_ the normal colored Chica because of Fischbach.”

“Oh, come on, Darkie, we can handle two pups!”

“Absolutely not. We can barely handle this one, Wilford.”

“Yeah, ‘cause Diva’s huge! Please, Darkie, can we keep Bubblegum, please?”

“Wilford, I said _no_. I will not tell you again. Get out of my office before I—”

“I’ll do all of your paperwork for a _week_ , please, Darkie, can we keep the pupper?!”

Dark’s pen stopped moving across the page he was signing. He had not looked at WIlford the entire time he had been in his office, but now his eyes snapped up to meet Wilford’s. Dark hated paperwork, and WIlford knew that. Wilford also knew that Dark hated anyone else doing his paperwork, but if it meant he could catch a break…

“...perhaps I will reconsider my decision.”

Wilford jumped up and down and laughed. Wilford started to move toward Dark’s office desk to hug him, but Dark made his aura block his way and start to push him toward the door. Dark went back to signing papers as Wilford thanked him endlessly. Dark rolled his eyes once Wilford was forced from the room. He was getting too soft.

**Author's Note:**

> About the portal door, if you're interested: the door is labeled (with a single, glued on, light pink sticky note) "super secret lair yeaaaaaaah" and it comes out to about ten feet from the entrance to the Manor. None of the Ipliers really use it since most of them can just teleport into Mark's house and scare the shit out of him and Amy. Mark only uses the door and visits the Manor like once every two months, unless something urgent happens (like they steal his dog or the Jims commit arson, again). Everyone else on Teamiplier also has a door to the Manor, and all of their doors lead to the same spot as Mark's. This similar concept of a portal door is present for Seán and Ethan and their respective groups of egos (Seán's door leads to the living room of the Septics', and Ethan's door leads to the backyard of the Cranks'. It originally led to the bottom of the pool, because Mad Mike thought it was funny).


End file.
